


Please Don't Hesitate to Call

by zistysfosgerald



Category: Glee
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, Fingerfucking, Masochism, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Sadism, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Includes:<br/>Eating out (female)<br/>Sex in vehicles<br/>Masochism<br/>Sadism<br/>Orgasm denial<br/>Spankings<br/>Finger-Fucking<br/>Verbal Humiliation<br/>Slut-shaming<br/>Riding<br/>Strap-Ons</p><p>Quinn wants Rachel to call when she needs a fix. It's just strictly business, right?</p><p>The Fetish/Kinks/Obsessions Contest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Hesitate to Call

"Rachel Berry!" she only heard before getting a Slushie thrown in her face. This was the last time someone was going to do it, she would make sure of it.

"Hey, asshole!" Rachel screamed, not bothering who actually threw the Slushie at her. When she turned around to see who it was, she stopped frozen in her tracks.

"Oh." Rachel muttered as she came to realize it was Quinn who threw it at her. That usually was a code for Quinn wanting sex with her in the locker room. Now she knew she was in trouble with the one who knew her oh-so-dirty secret.

Quinn looked straight into Rachel's eyes and said, "Bathroom. Now RuPaul!" Tearing up, Rachel ran to the bathroom, not even bothering to look on at the confusion on people's faces.

"Um, Quinn?" Santana asked, wondering what just happened between the two of them.

"What?!" Quinn snapped, and Santana threw her hands up in defense. She wanted to know what was going on between the two rivals.

"Hey now, I just wanted to know what the hell you want her in the bathroom... oh god... are you going to fuck her?!" Santana asked, and Quinn shot her a dirty look.

"Ew, of course not! She's with Finn, any way." was all Quinn said before walking away to meet Rachel in the bathroom.

She wasn't really lying when she said that to Santana, but then again; she was totally lying. Rachel and Quinn started their fling when Quinn gave her daughter up for adoption. She was hurt, and Rachel offered to be a "Fuck doll" for her. At first, she wasn't sure if Rachel could handle it, but come to find out Rachel was a pain slut.

"So Rachel, you're going to call me an n asshole? Especially when I was about to pleasure you?" Quinn snapped as she locked the bathroom door.

"I-I swear I didn't know it was you, ma'am! I swear!" Rachel pleaded, and Quinn smiled at her.

"I know, baby. I was just making a scene. Well, because I can't just come out and say I'm going to fuck you so hard I'm going to have to carry you to your car. What would Finn think?" Quinn smiled evilly as Rachel blushed because of her words.

"Answer me," Quinn demanded, and Rachel gulped.

"He would think I-I'm a slut..." Rachel said while looking down at the ground. She was obviously being humiliated, which Quinn knew Rachel loved.

"He would think?" Quinn asked, and Rachel instantly regretted the way she phrased her words.

"I-I mean he would find out that I am a slut!" Rachel moaned, tongue rolling off her teeth.

Moving closer to Rachel, Quinn realized that she hadn't given Rachel a safe word. That was an extremely important thing to remember, so she stopped her movements. "Safe word is: 'slowly', okay?" Quinn asked, and Rachel nodded at Quinn. Quickly, she began moving closer to Rachel again, moving oh-so-slowly, that it was making her impatient. She wanted to be touched, and Quinn was going too slow.

"Please... ma'am I need it..." Rachel pleaded, knees buckling as she waited for Quinn to press against her.

"Oh? Is that what you what you want?" she smirked as she leaned in to kiss Rachel on her soft lips.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Rachel begged, and that's when Quinn smiled at her before replying.

"Want to be watched? Like the slut you are?"

"Y-yes, ma'am!"

With that, Quinn grabbed her phone, and began to text someone. It put a smile on her face once she realized Rachel couldn't stand still. That usually meant one thing; she was soaked, and Quinn couldn't wait to fuck her.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the bathroom door, and when Quinn opened it... it was Brittany. Rachel's ex girlfriend.

"Britt... you know about our deal?" Rachel asked with wide eyes, she was in complete shock.

"Of course, I was the one who knew she wanted you. I totes told her it was okay!" Brittany smiled as she shut and locked the bathroom door. Sitting on the counter, she waited for Quinn to start the process of dominating her.

Bending Rachel over the counter, Quinn pulled her soaked panties down to her ankles. "Wow, you're so wet!" Brittany commented, which caused Rachel to blush,

"Should I smack her pussy, Brittany?" Quinn asked like she had to ask for permission. Brittany nodded, and Rachel closed her eyes. Waiting for the first slap, but that's not what Quinn wanted. She wanted to slap her pussy when she least expected it.

Once Rachel relaxed, that's when Quinn slapped her pussy, hard. Moaning, she waited for the next slap; which never came. Instead, she felt a finger line up with her entrance.

"Fuck, Quinn please!" Rachel begged, and Quinn listened to her (for once). Pushing into her tight wet cunt, she began to slowly move it in and out at an agonizing slow pace.

"Look at Brittany while I do this," Quinn demanded, and Rachel did just that.

"Oh fu-fuck!" she moaned as Quinn's finger went deep inside of her cunt.

"Yeah? You like this, slut?" she had asked as she added another finger into her pussy, earning a cry of pleasure from Rachel.

Brittany was enjoying this; the sounds Rachel was making were breath taking, and she could feel herself get wet as she watched closely.

Quinn's arm was getting tired, but she ignored the pain. She wanted Rachel to come hard, like she did all the time at her house. Since her fathers were never home, she used that time to actually take the time to fuck her. Instead of in a school bathroom, even though that's what they were doing.

"Are you close, slut?" Brittany asked as she slid her hand down her skirt. She was obviously touching herself.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Rachel answered, and Quinn smiled cockily at her manners.

Quinn had taught her manners, and that impressed Brittany. Usually the sluts of the school had absolutely no manners. Except for Rachel Berry, and it was all because of Quinn. Once she felt her walls clamp down on her two fingers, Quinn quickly pulled her fingers out and went to wash them off.

"That's for calling me an asshole. You can wait after school!" Quinn said as she headed for the door, leaving Rachel a trembling mess.


End file.
